Literalmente, con las manos en la masa
by Locurita
Summary: Un momento más de aquellos humorísticos entre Ron y Hermione. Ahora resulta que tienen problemas ya que Hermione -sin querer- lo vio desnudo... Después de DH, posible continuación de "Nunca sonó tan bien". PG-13


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling, yo sólo juego con la imaginación._

**_N/A: Sólo agradecer de antemano a quienes lo lean y comenten. No es nada el otro mundo, como siempre, adoro escribir momentos entre Ron y Hermione y lo que pudo haber sido. Podría ser también una continuación de "Nunca sonó tan bien", pero da igual, no tienen una relación estricta entre sí. Disfruten xD Besos!_**

* * *

><p><strong>LITERALMENTE, CON LAS MANOS EN LA MASA<strong>

Totalmente un desquicio. Un desquicio para él fue hacer caso a su madre. ¡Quehaceres! ¡Cómo los odiaba! Y además había tenido que abandonar sus horas de sueño. Enfurruñado siguió con su tarea de campo. Hacía días que Harry y Hermione habían ido a pasar tiempo en su casa. Ginny estaba feliz, él también lo estaba. Pero con la castaña las cosas eran tensas, estaban dudosamente juntos.

—¿Qué mierda significa eso? —se preguntó Ron tras haberlo pensado un momento.

Cada vez que tenían un momento a solas se quedaban callados, esperando a que alguien apareciera y cambiara el momento de tensión a uno de cómodas conversaciones. Se comportaban así desde que Hermione, sin habérselo propuesto, había entrado en la habitación de Ron y lo había encontrado desnudo. Vaya bochorno que se llevó para luego no querer mirarlo a la cara y nada que decir de parte del pelirrojo que estaba tremendamente avergonzado por esa situación. No obstante, eso no era mayor que el sentimiento de querer estar bien con ella, cerca de ella y sin preocupaciones.

Tomó unos guantes y siguió escarbando agujeros en la tierra para tratar de sacar a los gnomos de las madrigueras. Posiblemente tuviera deshabitado el jardín para la hora del almuerzo y podría pasar un tiempo con sus amigos, jugar al Quidditch…

—¡Ron! ¡Se te escapará ese, no seas distraído! —indicó Molly desde la puerta.

—Recuérdame no volver a despertar para ayudarte —musitó por lo bajo mientras corría al pequeño gnomo y tras atraparlo le echaba una mirada de asco—. Sería más fácil regalarle estos bichos a Luna…

—No digas eso, ella ya debe tener los suficientes en su jardín —lo sorprendió una voz detrás de él. Se volteó a verla y por primera vez, ni siquiera pensó en sentirse avergonzado.

—Hermione —dijo él—, te levantaste temprano…

—¿De qué hablas, Ron? Ya será el mediodía… —aseguró su novia.

—Se me pasó el tiempo rápido con lo divertido que estaba —murmuró con sarcasmo poniéndose de pie y quitándose los guantes. Hermione rió y volvió la vista un segundo hacia la casa. Luego lo miró de nuevo.

—Deberías bañarte… Y asegurarte de que ninguna entrometida abra la puerta sin golpear —agregó y bajó la vista un poco.

—Mientras esa entrometida seas tú… —Hermione lo miró con los ojos fuera de órbita—. Auch, ¿lo dije en voz alta, no?

Ella asintió entre divertida y sonrojada y caminó hacia la casa con Ron siguiéndola desde cerca.

—¿Qué se traen estos necios? —preguntó Harry a Ginny desde la ventana de un piso superior.

—Tensión sexual, seguro… —dijo ella como si nada y sacó de un tirón a Harry llevándoselo escaleras arriba—, ellos definitivamente no lo hicieron. Pero no debemos involucrarnos en ello, más bien, creo que es mejor dedicarnos a nosotros…

—¡Oye! ¿Después de todo lo que pasó pretendes hacer algo que ponga en riesgo mi vida? ¡Si Ron nos descubre me matará!... Ni qué decir de tu madre —comentó Harry al entrar al cuarto de su novia—. En Hogwarts es una cosa, pero en tu casa…

—¡Ya terminamos el colegio y todos somos mayores! ¿Potter tiene miedo o qué? —inquirió Ginny abrazándolo por el cuello.

—No me provoques, pelirroja —murmuró con voz ronca sobre su oreja. Ginny sonrió corrió sin ninguna sutileza, su cara para besarlo de lleno en la boca. Y Harry se aferró completamente a su pequeña cintura, abandonándose en aquel beso.

Las dos parejas habían terminado Hogwarts luego de la batalla, y entre esas cosas, Ron y Hermione se habían aclarado mientras que Harry y Ginny estaban más que juntos. El problema ahora residía en los dos cabezotas, que a pesar de ser novios tenían serios problemas para enfrentar situaciones que cualquier pareja enfrentaba con naturalidad.

Luego de almorzar todos juntos, Harry y Ron se aventuraron a jugar una partida de ajedrez, pero ya que el moreno fue derrotado demasiado rápido, prefirieron jugar al Quidditch con Ginny mientras Hermione se negaba rotundamente y comenzaba a leer un libro gigantesco en la sombra de un árbol. De vez en cuando echaba miradas a Ron que volaba con entusiasmo sobre su escoba.

Ginny derribó repentinamente a Harry de su escoba, aunque no sufrieron lesiones tras caer a sólo un metro del suelo. Ella se quedó riendo encima de él mientras intentaba ponerse de pie y Harry no la dejaba. Ron frunció el seño y resopló resignado. Se bajó de su escoba y caminó hasta situarse con Hermione. Ella levantó la vista y vio cómo él le tendía una mano.

—¿Me acompañas? —le pidió poniendo cara de niño indefenso. Hermione no tuvo objeción alguna.

Caminaron de la mano sin decir nada, alejándose de la escenita amorosa y pública que daban Harry y Ginny en el jardín. Llegaron al pequeño cobertizo de escobas y Ron se metió dentro para guardar la suya. Hermione aguardó impaciente, necesitaba hablar con él. Su novio no salía, incluso parecía que lo hacía a propósito y ella estaba muriendo de nervios, pensando en las palabras que debía decir. Sus manos empezaban a sudar, escuchó un ruido dentro y le pareció una eternidad lo que tardaba Ron, así que se metió también y cerró la puerta, quedando junto a él que la miraba impresionado.

—Estaba tratando de acomodar… ¿Q-qué sucede? —preguntó Ron. Ese lugar era realmente sofocante. Parecía más bien un pequeño cubículo de un baño público.

—¡Me gustas! —dijo sin pensarlo. Ron sonrió.

—Ya lo sé, no serías mi novia si no fuera así… —aseguró Ron encogiéndose de hombros. Ella bufó y bajó la vista.

—No es el punto, me refiero a que… Me gustas e-en otro s-sentido… —convino ella, enrojeciendo de a poco.

—Hermione, ¿no crees que estamos grandes para las adivinanzas? ¡Dime qué sucede! Sabes que soy lento para entender… —dijo Ron.

—Quiero… quiero saber qué sientes si… —Se acercó unos centímetros más e inclinó un poco su cabeza— ¿qué sientes si hago esto?

Le besó el cuello asegurándose de no interrumpirse hasta que le faltara el aire. Él se tensó un momento, sorprendido de su actitud pero comprendiendo a qué se refería ella. Seguiría su juego.

—Hermione… —murmuró él. Ella se separó y lo miró con cierta vergüenza. Ron pasó un dedo por sus enrojecidos labios—, aún no entiendo a qué te refieres.

¡Claro que lo sabía, lo entendía a la perfección! Ella frunció el entrecejo y se pegó un poco más a él. Tomó la mano que Ron mantenía en alto y que acariciaba sus labios, y comenzó a besar sus dedos. Con su otra mano, se atrevió a deslizarla por la cintura de Ron, posarla ligeramente sobre su trasero y hacer presión para que se apoyara completamente en ella.

—¡Demonios, Hermione! —musitó con la voz ronca, comenzando a sentir cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo ante aquellas caricias y completamente apenado ya que al estar tan pegado a ella irremediablemente Hermione lo estaba sintiendo—, esto no debería pasar aquí mismo…

—No maldigas, Ron —dijo abandonando sus dedos, y tomándolo completamente de la nuca para besar sus labios con pasión.

Sintió cómo las manos del chico se dirigían a su cadera y luego una de ellas subía por su espalda provocándole escalofríos, terminando por acariciarle el pelo que quedaría más enmarañado que de costumbre. Sin querer quedarse atrás, mordisqueó los labios del pelirrojo y luego, tomándolo desprevenido, introdujo al completo su lengua, mientras que su mano se dirigía lenta y torturadoramente hacia dentro del pantalón del chico. Al sentir un mínimo contacto, el pelirrojo dio un pequeño respingo y se separó de un salto.

—¡Santo Merlín y su tanga! —exclamó Ron totalmente colorado—. ¡No hagas eso o no podré parar!

—¡Ron! —rogó Hermione—, ya tendré veinte años y todavía me da vergüenza haberte visto desnudo… ¿No te dice nada aquello?

—Hermione, no soy idiota… Yo… ya sé que quieres estar conmigo —comentó mientras una gota de sudor le bajaba por la espalda.

—Pues es hora de que te enteres que es algo normal… —le aseguró ella intentando demostrar seguridad aunque realmente tal vez estuviera tan o más nerviosa que él—, además… Sentí tu misma necesidad por mí…

—Tú lo has dicho… ¡Es normal! ¿Pero no es exagerado hacerlo aquí precisamente? —preguntó y luego acarició su mejilla.

—No estaba intentándolo, solamente quería saber si tú sentías lo mismo… —explicó ella.

—¡Eso lo has notado, eh! —dijo con sarcasmo mirando hacia abajo en donde su entrepierna formaba un bulto incómodo. Hermione se sonrojó—… Tendremos que solucionar esto… De algún modo.

Se besaron otra vez mientras Hermione se atrevía a realizar lo que había iniciado antes. Antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, la puerta se abrió súbitamente y con ella entró la luz del crepúsculo y un grito de horror de parte de Ginny.

—¡Por favor! —dijo mirando al cielo, evitando observar la escena que se desarrollaba dentro—. ¡Solamente quería guardar mi escoba, Fred! ¡Aún estando en otra vida sigues bromeando pesado!

—Eh… Nosotros —comenzó a decir Ron, aunque se quedó sin palabras de justificación. Hermione estaba completamente roja e intentaba acomodarse el cabello mientras que Ron se abrochaba el pantalón y enderezaba su camisa.

—Podrían conseguirse una habitación, eh —agregó Harry que no había visto exactamente lo que Ginny pero que se lo imaginaba a la perfección.

—Literalmente, con las manos en la masa… —comentó Ginny con asco. Volteó los ojos y se fue respirando hondo hacia la casa.

—Uff, suena demasiado sucio si lo dice de esa manera —argumentó Harry mirando con picardía a sus amigos.

—No te burles, ¿sí? —inquirió Hermione.

Harry sonrió y se dio la vuelta para seguir a Ginny, pero volvió a decir algo más.

—¿Tenía que suceder justo aquí?

—Dejemos esta incómoda conversación para otro momento… —pidió Ron. Hermione asintió y Harry se fue con Ginny sin replicar.

—Genial, ahora creen que somos unos pervertidos y que hacemos esto todo el tiempo… —dijo Hermione abrazándose a Ron.

—A mí ni me veas, la culpable fuiste tú…

—Ambos…

—¡Tú, reconócelo por una vez!

—No.

—¿Por qué eres tan terca?

—Déjalo ya, Ronald…

El chico bufó y siguieron discutiendo un poco más, hasta que olvidaron el asunto para sumirse a nuevas tareas en la casa.


End file.
